


What Do You Want From Me?

by alightinspace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Depression, F/F, F/M, I'm going to be honest with you, Lots of Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, aND JOHN AND JADE ARE NOT SIBLINGS IN THIS, and meaningless sex, okay, okay?, there is a lot of meaningless sex references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightinspace/pseuds/alightinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider: Lead singer and guitarist of up and coming band, "Skyline Machine," has never had much of an interest in anyone but himself and his career. </p><p>Playing shows all week at the local bar with his roommate there to watch and the crowds growing by the day, he's becoming pretty popular. But when he meets an interesting, seemingly shy boy, things seem to change for, quite possibly, the better. Or perhaps the worse. </p><p>"What Do You Want From Me?"- A story of maturing adults trying to find their place in the world. Trying to find a way to belong. Trying to find their reason.</p><p>If only they felt they had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm working very hard on this fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, it won't be sad and full of sex ALL of the time. I'm adding more humor and substance to the next few chapters. c:
> 
> The song Dave performed you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL99tjB1ygo
> 
> The song Dave turns on on the stereo you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngzC_8zqInk
> 
> Please leave any feedback in the comments and if you like it, please look forward to more! This is one fanfic I think I can stick to to finish. Thanks!

Your hair was damp with sweat, your forehead and temple dripping wet, when you finally arrived at your destination. Of course, this was no surprise to those expecting you. You had been negligent and snail-like in your pace when it came to making the scene. Tardiness wasn't really accounted for in this business. You knew that. Everyone knew that. Why they let you slip past, well...it was a mystery, really. It was probably because you were a rare talent. Even you were aware of that fact. They replace you and the entire show goes downhill. It felt nice to have them depend on you, their lead singer and guitarist, being there, but it kind of made you feel like an egotistical asshole to know that they relied on you and you just let them down with your inconsistency. Another part of you just didn't really care. You often stuck with that part.

After listening to(and mostly ignoring) the brief complaints of your bandmates, you fixed up your hair so that you looked decent enough to perform. Decent enough meaning that you just reswept your bangs over to the side and caught your breath so that you would stop sweating as badly as the bartender at this run-down bar did. 

What you needed to do was just calm down.

  
You took a sip of some water that you really had no idea where it came from. You didn't really care. It tasted stronger, like liquor, and you begin to consider the fact that drinking before doing a show probably wasn't the best idea.

Again,  
you didn't really give a shit.

  
Every night, especially week nights like this, the same usual bar attendees came to see the band or get hammered. Sometimes a mix of both. Actually, a lot of times it was both. There were a few regulars who didn't drink and mostly came for the music. Some of them you bothered to learn the names of. Some of them you slept with and never learned the names of in the first place. Some of them were your friends. 

Well, okay, that was a bit of a lie. One of them was your friend; That was just Karkat. Loudmouth little shit who came to support you. He was also your roommate. He didn't mind your music and often came to see you. He was also your ride home since he knew better than anyone about how you can't hold your liquor worth a donkey's asshole. You were thankful for him, as much as you told him you weren't. He was kind of your best friend.

5 minutes until showtime and you felt like a mess. You looked like a mess. You popped on your shades and hoisted your Epiphone Les Paul that you received as a going away present from your family right before you were swept off your feet by adult responsibilities, a.k.a. college and growing up. The best thing you did was get out of that house, anyways. Now you can be lazy and irresponsible on your own time.

  
Once on stage, you set up your equipment and sat down on your stool, trying to get comfortable on the metal seat that made your ass fucking hurt like a bitch. You sighed, pulling the microphone up to your mouth and tapping it obnoxiously so that it squeaked. That got everyones' attention. You looked to your bandmates to see if they were ready. Aradia Megido, your bass player, had her hair tied up for once. It was strange seeing her face not hidden by mounds of hair like usual. She was some kind of Asian mix and she was always really quiet, so you never really felt like asking her, "Hey, what kind of Asian are you?" Especially since that's probably a good way to sound racist and get smacked. Oh well. It wasn't important, as long as she could play the bass and carry her own weight. You then eye your drummer, Tavros Nitram, the lovely little paraplegic jackass that you somehow have come to both love and hate. Sure, he was paraplegic AND a drummer, so that was impressive, but ever since he got with his girlfriend he became a bit of an ass. She was a bitch, though, for lack of better terms, so you didn't really blame him for being frisky and on edge so often.  
They each gave you a nod and it was then that you began to speak.

  
"Hey."

You began, your voice a little groggy. Yeah, not a good idea to drink anything wacky before you do a show.

"We're Skyline Machine and we're going to kick things off a little slower tonight or whatever."

  
You were so formal and proper. What a great introduction. You doubted anyone else could have done any better. It's then that you start to play the chords to the song you all agreed to open up with. Karkat is almost the only one listening. You were used to that on weekdays. No one interesting came in here on a fucking Tuesday. You hated the fucking Tuesday timeslot. And it was irritating you. A lot. You stop playing and your band is caught off guard. It was almost time for them to join in, and Aradia's fingers were already in position. Asshole move, Dave. Too bad.

"Hey, if you're here, you could at least fucking listen to us. It's not like you have anything fucking better to do."

You said that overly loud into the microphone and a majority of the bar attendees looked up.

"That's what I thought."

You sighed and went back to the beginning of the song after a count of 3 to your bandmates.  
The opening went well. You nailed the chords you'd been screwing up all week and only made a few minor mistakes. Your eyes gazed around and eyed those in the building that were now watching you. When you opened your mouth to sing, people looked pretty impressed. Karkat looked impressed, but he always did when you sang. He liked your voice, even if he wouldn't admit it to you directly.

  
 _You would say anything_  
 _You would try anything_  
 _To escape your meaningless_  
 _And your insignificance..._

  
The few girls who had been paying attention all along light up when you sing. They come to every show you do, and you have had sex with 95% of them. You wonder if that's why they keep coming, even though you know it's not the only reason. They were your fans. That was pretty cool, you guess. Nevertheless, you try to keep your head clear. Singing was your way of relaxing. Music was your crutch, your escape...the way to get away from everyone and everything that irritated the living shit out of you. Music time was you time. It wasn't about anyone else. And your band was well known around the area. You know it was mostly due to your talent. Aradia and Tav were great band members, but you did the job of two members in one. And you were best at it.

  
 _You're uncontrollable._  
 _And we are unloveable._  
 _And I don’t want you to think that I care._  
 _I never would,_  
 _I never could again..._

  
You thought about getting hammered tonight. It was a Tuesday. You didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow. Karkat would drive you home. Eh, it was fine. You'd be fine. You didn't really want to throw up all night but you figured it was better than going home and wallowing in self pity until you pass out into slumber. After the show, you decided that you'd order some shots from the bartender and drink to your hearts content.

  
 _But I’ll still take all the blame._  
 _'Cause you and me are both one and the same._  
 _And it's driving me mad,_  
 _And it's driving me mad..._  
 _I’ll take back all the things that I said._  
 _I didn't realize I was always talking to the living dead._

  
There came the guitar solo. You played it almost flawlessly if you hadn't been distracted by the fact that Karkat just ordered some liquor for himself. If he was drinking, it probably wasn't a good idea for you to drink too. But since when did you make good decisions?

The song pulled to a close and you let the final riff play out before starting your next. The three of you played through the duration of your show and as more people showed up, the more applause you gained. Girls were swooning over you by the time you were finished and you wondered why they hadn't been swooning sooner. You weren't getting any younger here.

You opted to head right for the bar once the show was over. You went back to the bartender, who you knew fairly well, and he prepared a few shots for you. You got them free of charge due to bringing in a good amount of customers. Damn right you should get them free. You deserved some alcohol. Karkat joined you in the back awhile later and found you accepting compliments from a few shy girls whom you wondered if they were even at legal drinking age or not. You still let one of them, who was shamelessly flirting with you, take a sip of your beverage. You take it back and smile at her. She giggled in content.  
After a short, frustrated sigh, Karkat tapped your shoulder impatiently.

"Alright, wrap it up, Prince Charming. It's after 1 am."

You groaned at him, turning your body to face him sluggishly. It was pretty obvious you were more than a little tipsy by now.

"Calm down, mom. I don't have a curfew anymore."

The girls tittered at that. You smirked at Karkat slyly. You were the only one that could push his buttons this far and he knew it. So did you. You loved doing it more than you should've.

"Dave, we're going home. Get the fuck up."

"I'm already standing. What the fuck, dude. I'm my own person and I can go home whenever I want to."

 

"I'm your fucking ride, dipshit."

You rolled your eyes behind your shades at him and shake your head, taking another shot. You could feel that one that time.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a few, would you, your majesty?"

  
One of the girls, the one you had shared your drink with, tugged on your sleeve.

"Aww, come on. Do you have to go? Can't you stay a little longer?" She made a pouting face and if you weren't drunk, it would have irritated you. Now you just used it to fuel the rage in your friend.

 

"Aw, Karkat, can't we stay a little longer?" You mimic her, making the same face at him that the girl was making at you. You could tell by the face he was making that he was more than done with your shit.

" Let's go. Now." He actually forcefully took your arm and dragged you away, you stumbling along behind him. It wasn't until you were in the car that you really said something.

"What the hell, Karkat? You never know how to have any-" You paused to take a breath. You were near-wasted. "-have any...fun. You're such a fucking...killjoy, man."

He sighed and glared over at you, starting the vehicle.

"Screw you. Excuse me, you ballsack, for not wanting to sit there and watch you flirt with underage girls. I'm afraid that's not my cup of fucking tea."

With a sigh of your own, you loll your head against the window and wait for the drive home to just end. You could have gotten laid by a pretty lady tonight. Dammit Karkat. You wished that yours and Karkat's relationship wasn't such a complicated one. It was a hell of a lot of stress to just live together sometimes. And then other times...

"You owe me." You blurted the words out, not really sure how to make your point.

"What the hell do I owe you for? I owe you for nothing."

"You owe me for depriving me of sexual stimulation. I could've gotten laid tonight and you stopped me. You owe me."

"I stopped you from fucking an underage girl, Dave, that's not something I owe you for. If anything, you fucking owe me for-"

"She was at least fucking eighteen, Karkat. You owe me."

"Stop fucking saying that! I don't owe yo-"

"Pull over, dude. Now."

He just kind of grew silent at that, grumbling under his breath, but you knew you won. He pulled over after a few moments on a street that was basically empty. Through the darkness, he looked at you, his expression skeptical. 

"What?" His tone was more irritated than you expected. You leaned in, reeking of alcohol, to tug him forward by his collar. "Dave, what the fuck are you-?"

"You know what I'm doing."

"No, no, I fucking don't know what you are do-"

You stopped his words with a kiss that started off rather dexterous, but then metamorphosed into something much more sloppy. It took him a moment before he withdrew from it. He stared at you with a bewildered expression. He always did when you kissed him. He acted like you'd never done it before. You began to think he should've almost expected this from you; You always get this way when you drink. 

"Come on, bro, don't give me that look. It's not the first time I've kissed you."

"I know that, idiot, but you're only doing this because you're drunk." You smirked at that, adjusting your sunglasses on your face to better hide the irises that hid behind them. 

"Don't put the blame on me. You kissed back. And I saw you drinking too, Mr.Alcoholism-Runs-In-My-Family. What's going to happen if I tell your brother on you?" His eyes grew wide. 

"If you tell Kankri, I'll fucking gut you like a fish." You've got him in the bag now. You always knew how to convince Karkat.

"The point still stands that I haven't fucked in a few weeks and you haven't in what, like a month?"

He frowned. "Two." It's then that you started to laugh. "Shut up, Strider. Two isn't bad. 6 months is bad. A year is fucking bad. So you shut your fucking mouth."  
"Fine, fine." You control yourself enough to simmer down and ask him once more. "So what do you say?" You didn't notice that Karkat was slurring his words when he spoke until he spoke once more. Sure, it wasn't half as bad as how drunk you were, but still. Karkat NEVER drank. 

"Just kiss me again, you fucking numbskull piece of shit." He pulled you in for a kiss that time, and you smirked against his lips. See, no one could manipulate Karkat like you could. He was your best friend and...well, best friend sex was a thing, right? Friends with benefits? And it wasn't like it was all the time. And it didn't even affect your friendship...THAT much.

  
Your kisses were sloppy as you watched his eyelids flutter shut, hands from the both of you venturing out to explore each of your clothed bodies. You waste no time in sliding your tongue in his mouth to meet his, allowing them to mingle accordingly. Karkat snuck his hands beneath your shirt to trace your somewhat toned abdomen with the pads of his fingertips. You, in turn, placed your hands on the waistline of his pants, unbuttoning them. He retracted his lips to protest, but you hush him. 

"It's just us. We're fine..." You mumbled against him, trying to unzip the denim that hid the rest of his lower half. 

"We need to go home..." He continued to protest, sighing against your lips in desperation. You shush him again when he spoke but he just grew more persistent. "Dave, we need to go home." His tone was firm and you understand that if anything is going to happen tonight, you should listen to him. So you do. You don't bother zipping up his pants and instead just smack your head against the window again while he drove the two of you home. You asked him to stop twice so that you could throw up, which neither of the times you did. But then again, it was better of you to ask so you didn't upchuck the macaroni you had for dinner all over his car. 

After the two of you stumbled up the apartment stairs, your makeouts sloppy and hands barely able to stay off of each other, you hastily open up the front door and shove the other boy inside, not bothering to lock the door behind you. You push him down on to the couch and he started to complain about how rough you were being, when you replied with a quick, snippy, "Do you want to do this or not?" He shut up after that, letting you pull off his shirt and pants, tossing them to the floor. He's left in his boxer-briefs, you fully clothed. He turned his head to the side, letting it loll as he gazed up at you, eyes half-lidded. 

"S'not fair. You're still in your fuckin' clothes..." You half-laughed, half-scoffed when he said the words and you stood up, making a show about how you took off your clothes. You had a nice body. Toned, thing, not too much hair anywhere...and you flaunted it. Oh god, did you flaunt it. With a sway of your hips you turned around, your back facing him as you stripped yourself of the black fake leather jacket you wore. It fell to the floor and you smirked because you could hear Karkat's breaths behind you as he watched. You had a way of knowing how to impress someone sexually; Okay- maybe not everyone. Maybe just...a good amount of people, particularly those named Karkat Vantas. And random groupies. That was something you were good at too. Anyways, you took advantage of it. You kept your white t-shirt and black jeans on as you made your way to the speakers hooked up to the stereo, flicking it on and keeping your back to him. The music was too quiet for your liking and you turned it up to a comfortable volume, wondering, and not caring, what Karkat was thinking of the music selection. Sex with music was something you did pretty often. Might as well stick to habit.

The addition of music fueled your adrenaline and allowed you to be a little more brave, thus allowing you to be a little more adventurous. You approach him, straddling his hips on the couch. Smirking, you kissed him, slowly, your hands finding his and leading them to the hem of your shirt. You began by grinding your hips down on his as he lifted your shirt off. You could feel his erection against your ass, which you have to admit would normally feel a hell of a lot more awkward if you weren't kind of giving him a lap dance.

Your hips moved rhythymatically to the beat of the song, your lips curled into a small smirk as you continued to tease him. 

 

_I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be._  
 _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory..._

  
Your shirt was off now, tossed into the pile of clothes on the floor. He had your pants undone soon after, popping the button open on your jeans like nobody's business. You let out a small chuckle at his hastiness, swatting his hands away so you could just keep moving your hips to arouse him. He was growing impatient and you loved teasing him. 

 

_And I can't help myself,_  
 _All I wanna hear her say is,"Are you mine? "_

He made a noise in his throat, impatient and demanding, and it practically begged you to let him have his way. You laugh again and you feel like you weren't even in your own body. You probably shouldn't have drank so much. You didn't regret it, though. It took a few more minutes of slow grinding and teasing before he spoke.

  
"You're the one who fucking talked me into this, Strider, the least you could do is stop fucking taunting me." He pulled you in for a fiesty kiss and you just laughed against his lips drunkenly. You leaned into his ear when you got the chance, smirking against the skin there.

  
"Let's do something different this time." You murmured, so intoxicated that over half of this you wouldn't remember the following day. Karkat just gave you a look that was a mix of both anticipation and fear. "I'm going to let you fuck me into tomorrow."

  
 _I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end_  
 _Keep imagining,meeting, wished away entire lifetimes..._

Karkat's eyes widened, conveying his emotion of, well, surprise. Normally, you got drunk, fucked Karkat after talking him into it, and then passed out eating Doritos on the couch at 4 am. This was not one of those times. Plus, this was special. Karkat had a few drinks in him tonight. It was easier to propose to him different ideas so that you didn't have to do the same thing over and fucking over. It got boring.

  
Back to Karkat...well, he didn't believe your claim.

  
He let a small scoff escape his lips then laughed a little. "You? Really? Bullshit. You'd never let me top."

  
"Are you declining my offer, man? This is a once in a lifetime chance. Take it or leave it. The only reason you're getting the option is because I'm hammered." 

He made a face at you before replying. "Let's just get on with this already. I'm tired and I have work tomorrow."

  
 _Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days_  
 _Great escape lost track of time and space_  
 _She's a silver lining climbing on my desire_

 

You sighed before hopping off of his lap, standing, and shimmying out of your clothes. Soon you stood, naked, before him. You approached him bluntly, your cock in your hand as you press it to his lips.

  
"Open." He gave you a look of disbelief.

  
"You're joking me."

  
"Suck me off. I'm letting you fuck me. It's the least you could do."

 

He opened his mouth reluctantly, rolling his eyes as he gave the head a lick. You started to laugh, the liquor really getting to you now, as your hips pushed forward into his mouth. Your laughter turned into soft moans as sucked you, lavishing your cock in attention with his tongue. He was good at this, no lie; He had serious blowjob skills. You wondered to yourself where he learned to give such good head, but then you kind of shake it off. You were probably too drunk to think clearly anyways.

  
 _And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be._  
 _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory._  
 _And I can't help myself,_  
 _All I wanna hear her say is ,_  
 _"Are you mine? "_

 

You don't remember much about the next few minutes. Alcohol was nice and fucked with your memory like that. Took her and stole her after taking her out on a nice little fucking picnic lunch. All you knew is that it wasn't long before you and Karkat were both completely nude like two animals ready for mating on the Discovery Channel, and you were riding the three fingers he had up your ass like the little whore you may or may not have been behaving like. You never remembered being this loud. Were you even being loud? You didn't know, nor did you care. Karkat is cursing all to hell but you couldn't hear him over the sounds of your shameless whimpers. If he told anyone about this, you'd kill him.

  
It's not long before you begged him to switch out his fingers for the real thing, and when he does, you realize just how long it had been since you'd been fucked. You fucked people, sure, but the last time that you yourself had had a dong shoved up your ass was beyond you. You rode him, hard, the both of you just as loud in your moaning as one another until Karkat, who came first, came with a cry. It was unintelligable what he said when he finished, but you were too busy jerking yourself and bouncing on his dick to be concerned with that.

  
 _Well, are you mine?_  
 _(Are you mine tomorrow?)_  
 _Are you mine?_  
 _(Or just mine tonight?)_  
 _Are you mine?_  
 _(Are you mine tomorrow, or just mine tonight?)_

 

You came on his chest with a drawn out moan, breath escaping you, and at this point, sticky, exhausted, and drunk, you didn't mind when you passed out on him, naked with a dick in your butt. You would probably also never remember feeling more embarrassed the next morning. At this point, you didn't give much of a fuck.

 

What the next morning brought, however, certainly wasn't what you expected.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke, you didn't know what hurt more: your ass or your head. Your eyes cracked open and the first thing you saw was darkness. It's then you realized that you are laying on your stomach, face first in a pillow, head throbbing. The night before was a blur to you so far as you tried to recollect it, but you weren't sure if it was because you just woke up, didn't have coffee, or you were just too drunk the prior night to remember much of anything at all. When you rolled over, you noticed you were in your bedroom. Well, at least you made it home. There had been instances where you hadn't. Those times were always hard to face the next morning, that was for sure. So you would admit, you were glad you were home.

 

  
You sat up and instantly, your head responded with stabbing pains. You cursed under your breath, mentally scolding yourself for drinking again. Idiot. Now you're going to feel like hell. You searched around for some pants when you realized you didn't have any on. In fact, you didn't have any clothes on at all. You pulled on some boxer briefs and some jeans, a t-shirt, nothing fancy, and made your way out of your room, limping a little. You already figured what had happened. The nights you came home and found yourself in your bed, not able to recollect much, were often ones that you slept with Karkat the night before. He took good care of you before, during, and afterwards. He took it upon himself to be responsible for you when you were drunk. And as unhealthy of a friendship as that was, he always came through for you. You repaid him in witty comebacks and snarky insults. And platonic kisses. Sometimes.

 

  
You emerged from your bedroom and went straight for the kitchen, eager for something to ease the aching dryness in your throat. You headed for the fridge and poured yourself a glass of juice, not even noticing the other boy at the dining room table at first. When you turned around, sipping at your glass, you see him. He's doing bills, nothing out of the ordinary, brow furrowed in the consistent frustration and concentration Karkat seemed to always have present. It took you a few minutes to get the balls to speak.  
"Hey, so what happened last nigh-" He interrupted you before you could even finish, and his words were almost bitter.

 

  
"Same as always, dumbass."

 

  
You squinted at him, as if you didn't understand, but it dawned on you a moment afterwards. Yeah. Same as always. But you're surprised at one thing and one thing only. You let Karkat fuck you.

 

  
That was unusual.

 

  
You pushed that to the back of your mind and set down your glass on the table beside him. In an attempt to try and get him to cease his moodiness, you wrapped your arms around him from behind, draping them over his shoulders and pressing your chin against his right one. You watched him through your shades as he ignored you, filing through the envelopes that were scattered on the table.

 

  
"Don't be mad at me, Kat." You murmured, sighing against him. The way you said it was almost a whine. You just wanted Karkat to forgive you like normal. To get over it. It was just sex. Sheesh.

 

  
"I'm not. Stop assuming shit." Again, his words were venom as he spat them out. You sighed again, helplessly, and kissed his neck once.

 

  
"You sound mad."

 

  
"I'm not. And don't do that. Get off of me." He snapped at you. You don't move, smiling a little.

 

  
"What are you up to today, dude? Anything interesting?" You tried to change the subject, voice nonchalant despite the fact that you started to nip at the skin on his neck lightly. He grew more irritable, but you were sure he didn't actually mind when you kissed him like this. He was always crabby, this wasn't unusual.

 

  
"No, I'm not doing anything." He said through clenched teeth, huffing out his nose. He shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, tried to get you off of him in any way possible. "I don't want you touching me right now. Fuck you, Dave." You smirked at that comment and pulled your lips and arms back, standing up straight. One hand goes to ruffle his hair playfully.

 

  
"You already fucked me last night, man." You clicked your tongue in an obnoxious manner and when you walk away, you can hear him grumbling under his breath about what an ass you are. You don't really care. You figured it's just Karkat being Karkat. In most cases, it really just was.

 

  
It was a Wednesday afternoon, about two o'clock, when you got a text asking you if you were busy. It took you a moment to recognize the number, since you hardly received texts from her anymore since she started work overseas.

 

  
Jade Harley.

 

  
Otherwise known as your ex-girlfriend.

 

  
Now, you wouldn't lie. Jade was a wonderful person and was a wonderful girlfriend. The two of you stayed good friends after your breakup, even after the two of you went steady for a good four years. It was a classic "highschool sweethearts" relationship that never had much wrong with it, but then again, it never had much going either. Or at least, you started to think so towards the final days of it. It was a mutual breakup, however. You both really agreed that you had begun to lose feelings for each other. 

 

Post breakup, she finished college and got a job as a photographer for National Geographic. How she landed that, it was no surprise. You saw her as an amateur photographer in high school, and even then, damn, was it impressive. She knew how to work a camera. It was no question why she got the job. But ever since she had, you hardly saw her. It was just idle chats on Pesterchum every once and awhile, if you were lucky. So when she asked you if you were busy, you figured it was just to discuss something she had going on. She often spoke to you about her personal problems, and you didn't really mind. 

 

\--gardenGnostalgic[GG] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 14:02 PM--

 

GG: hey dave!

  
GG: you busy?

TG: nah harley not really

TG: whats going on

TG: hows the amazon or wherever you are

GG: i was in australia actually, dave, but i asked if you were busy because i'm actually in town for the weekend!

TG: no shit

GG: nope. no shit.

TG: and you want to hang out with me

TG: aw how sweet

TG: im flattered

TG: but i dont know i have an autograph session all my adoring fans are just waiting to see me

TG: you know how they get

TG: all

TG: oh my god mr strider please sign my asshole

TG: please sign my boobs

TG: im never washing this hand again

TG: its pretty hectic

GG: dave.

TG: sup

GG: meet me at the cafe downtown in an hour?

TG: yeah okay

TG: see you soon

\--turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering GG[gardenGnostalgic] at 14:21 PM--

 

Turned out you didn't have to be Jade's therapist today. What a remarkable feat. You thought of putting it in your mental successes, but figured that'd be actually really stupid. You didn't even have a list of mental successes. You thought of making one but- wait...what?

 

  
You shook your head and tried to clear it. You went into the bathroom with a new set of clothes, changing into a clean shirt. You fix your hair and brush your teeth. You put a bit of effort into your looks for Jade, because, well, you only saw her about once or twice a year. She was always entirely too busy. Yours and her family became close while you two dated, so she still came to family get togethers when you had them. If she could, that is. It was very seldom though. She came to Christmas with you and your brother the year prior to last. That was the last holiday she had off. Not to mention she lived halfway across the country. You sighed as you finished readying yourself and realized that you were supposed to meet her in ten minutes and you hadn't even left yet. Jade was used to you being late. It was fine. Whatever.

 

  
It was a good hour before you finally went inside to see your ex-girlfriend. When you cast your eyes upon her, you were blown away, per usual. She was always beautiful. She was one of those girls who had a natural aura of good looks about her. She could be halfway asleep, drool all over her face, and still look like a supermodel. Why did you break up with her?

 

  
"Hey loser." She gave you a half smile and you sat down across from her, rolling your eyes. She expected you to be late, so she wasn't mad. Jade wasn't really one TO get mad, really. Irritated? Yes. Annoyed? HELL yes. But never mad. She hardly raised her voice in anger at anyone. Not to mention she was probably the kindest person you had come to know.

 

  
"Hey Harley. What's up?" You gave a stupid, casual reply, as if the two of you had seen each other recently. Like it hadn't been over a year.

 

  
"Not much." You took a sip of the drink she must have already ordered you. Apple juice. Ah, she knew you so well. Even now. She paused a great while before speaking up once more. "Oh, hey, so, I'm in town for a few days. Are you playing tonight?"

 

  
You gave a nod, chewing on the straw and staring at her from behind your black aviators. You don't bother speaking because you figured she'd just keep talking. Jade talked a lot. She liked to talk.

 

  
"I was thinking I'd come by and watch. Same place as always, right?" She gave you an encouraging smile and you shrug with another nod. 

 

"Yep. Same place."

 

  
"You mind if I come and watch?"

 

"Of course not, Jade. Seriously, why would I mind?"

 

She laughed a little, shaking her head like she didn't have an answer. The rest of your lunch went on the same way. Random chatter, small talk, and neither of you had anything important to talk about. She asked you about Karkat and about a few of your other friends, and you just gave a brief, not entirely true update on each of them. She excused herself for a phone call after a moment, and soon after she got off the phone, she informed you that she'd see you later on in the evening.   
After the two of you departed, you found yourself shit out of luck when it came to finding something to do. You considered going home, to Karkat, but knew he would be all pissed at you for no reason like always. He was always mad at you. You paid your share of the bills, you did shit around the house, he had no reason to be upset. Whatever. You avoid your house and instead walk around downtown for awhile. That's when you passed a car that had some...suspicious looking activity going on inside. 

 

You peeked down, neither of the people inside noticing you. Which was good. They were making out and it was a wonder that they weren't already fucking with how heavily they were...going at it. You smirked and tapped the window with the back of your hand, fingers clenched a little. 

 

"Knock knock, lovebirds. You're in public and there's a police car right down the street." There was. And they girl was...not wearing a bra. When the two of them turned to you, the first thing you saw were her boobs.

 

They were fucking nice boobs. 

 

They were...

 

familiar boobs.

 

Your eyes widened at the realization that those were...your ex-girlfriends' boobs. And this kid was making out with your sister. And Jade was staring at you. And you had no idea what to do but you were pissed for some reason and you couldn't move. 

 

Jade quickly threw on a shirt and the boy beside her quickly tried to flatten down his messy black hair and adjust his glasses like he had no idea what was going on. Or like he was embarrassed. Probably both. You just scowl at them and when Jade had her shirt on, she put her glasses on the bridge of her nose and got out of the car. She looked pissed. That weird kind of annoyed that Jade got that was entirely unique to her. She would scrunch up her nose and furrow her eyebrows and purse her lips. It was kind of cute in a way. But it certainly wasn't cute when she pulled you aside and shoved her finger to your chest, snapping at you. 

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

 

"Uh." You froze. What /were/ you doing? "Stopping you from fucking in public with this random ass nerd in your car. You?" You made it seem nonchalant. You were good at that.

 

"Dave, seriously, some privacy would have been nice. You could have just kept walking. This is really embarrassing for me." She sighed, covering her face with her hands as she tried to think.

 

"Jade, chill, it's fine. I didn't want you getting in trouble." You chewed on the inside of your cheek, trying to save your ass. You were angry at her and you couldn't place why quite yet. It was stupid to be mad at her. "Is he your boyfriend?" She gave a shrug.

 

"Um, yeah. I guess you could say that. We've been on a few dates."

 

"It looked like a bit more than a few fucking dates." She glared at you, then went to the car to open the door for the boy inside. After trying to usher him out multiple times, constantly failing to do so, he finally approached Dave with a sigh. He extended his hand. 

 

"John." He didn't look up. You couldn't see his face so you couldn't get a good read of him. Jade could sense your suspicions most likely and elbowed him, to which he looked up at you and...

 

Wow.

 

He was probably the biggest dweeb you had ever seen. His black hair was messy and choppy in the way it was cut, he had side bangs that were held up by his glasses, but in the strangest way you would have to admit he was...adorable. You wanted to give him a hug. But then you remembered you were mad at him for some reason. Because he was making out with Jade. Right. You didn't think he was cute. Nope. You wanted to smack him. Teach him a lesson and make sure he's good to Jade.

 

Okay, who were you kidding?

 

He was fucking adorable as shit.

 

"Dave." You take his hand in a rough handshake, locking eyes with his. Well, you did. He couldn't tell because you had sunglasses on. But even behind the black tint of your glasses, you could see just how blue his eyes were. And how inside they kind of made you feel like a puddle. That's the best way you could describe it. Your heart felt like mush. Like a melted popsicle. He was still shaking your hand. You realized you were supposed to let go a hell of a long time ago and you were just awkwardly holding hands until Jade spoke up.

 

"Guys." She protested, then said it a little louder. John looked at you like a deer caught in headlights. "GUYS."

 

You retracted your hand and cleared your throat over-obnoxiously, turning to Jade. "Sup?"

 

She frowned at you, then went to stand near John, taking his hand in her own. He looked way too uncomfortable to be doing anything, especially holding hands. But he did it anyways. "I was supposed to introduce you two later. At your show." 

 

You nod a little. "It's not a big deal. But this was an uh, interesting way to meet your boyfriend." His eyes widened when you called him that. Like he was surprised. Maybe Jade was getting ahead of herself here. Maybe this 'John' kid or whatever was just looking to get laid. He coughed, as if trying to make everyone think about something else, and then Jade changed the subject.

 

"Later, then? Still? At the bar?" You watched the two of them and noted her fingers tighten around John's. You felt sick to your stomach.

 

"Yeah. Later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie poor jade and john but i mean  
> that's what you get for trying to almost do it in the car  
> just sayin' wink wonk
> 
> John and Jade ARE NOT related in this fanfiction. If you have any questions about their families and who is related to who, feel free to comment and ask. c:


End file.
